1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates very generally to microwave devices and pertains, more particularly to electro-mechanical multi-position RF switches. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a multi-position microwave switch with improved internal termination.
2. Prior Art Background
There are many different types of multi-position switches provided with a matched termination to the unselected port of the switch. Typical patents that cover multi-position microwave switches include U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,054 to Concelman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,270 to Horton; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,847 to Hoffman.
The aforementioned Hoffman construction is typical of more recent switch constructions requiring the use of a separate blade and associated components that are necessary for overall operation. These extra components make for a more complicated and expensive switch construction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more simplified multi-position switch construction that eliminates the need for a separate blade and associated blade motion mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved multi-position microwave switch in which the terminating resistor, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention is essentially formed as part of or within the center conductor of each output port of the switch, in which case the terminating resistor itself is essentially moveable between two different positions, one in which the resistor is shorted and thus out of the circuit.